The day you
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: They have been friends for the longest. One day a promise is made but not to her. What happens to them. Merely a one shot. Rated for content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

I don't write lemons people. You'll just have to use your imagination.

**The Day You…**

What did you say to the one person that held everything dear to you? Well he hadn't figured it out yet and didn't know how to say it. They had been friends for years and she knew everything about him. It was the same way with him though. He had met her because she had moved next door to him when they were little. She was the only one that would come up to him because of what he was. He didn't even know what he would have done if it hadn't been for her. Because of her he had two other friends but because of him hardly anyone else would approach them. Well with the exception of her, his best friend for the longest time in the world, Kagome Higurashi. She was beautiful and she was always being approached by all of these other guys that he didn't understand why they didn't get the hint. Most of the time she would tell them that she wasn't interested. He never knew why because he didn't feel like he was good enough for her but he didn't feel as if any of the guys that did approach her were good enough for her.

"Hey, when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"The day that you stop groping women." Inuyasha said brashly.

Miroku looked at the woman that stood beside Kagome. "I only do it to get her to pay attention to me. Otherwise she ignores me." Miroku looked.

"If she's not ignoring you then she is slapping you?"

"We're in college you think that we could actually ask them out on a date wouldn't you?"

"I'm not going to ask her out on a date. She's my best friend. What if she won't accept me?"

"Inuyasha, you sleep with her on the same bed but you never do anything that you shouldn't. You share the same dresser at each other's house when you two were growing up because you were tired of taking clothes form one place to another and now you share the same apartment to help with the rent and the fact that you won't allow another guy near her. How is she ever supposed to find a love when you won't allow anyone near?

'_I don't want to. Kagome struggled to get out of the boys grasp.'_

_Come on, surely you didn't think that I would even pay for such nice meal if I didn't think that I wasn't going to get something out of it. You're my girl now and you will do exactly as I want._

_Inuyasha found Kagome in tears by his door that night when he came home from his job. He carried the little ball that was his best friend into the house wondering what happened but he could sense the fear from her when he touched her and her arms were bruised. He would kill the idiot who had decided that it was alright to hurt her. _

_Shippou was asleep by his room and his parents would be back in the morning. Inuyasha laid the woman in his arms in his bed with care careful not to jostle her. Who would try to make her fear them? She was so sweet even to him when he was acting like a jerk and that was most of the time. Kagome stirred on the bed as he bent down to sniff her for any blood that had built up around her. As he couldn't find any he carefully looked around her legs seeing nothing and licked her arms at the bruises. The saliva would start to heal her faster than she would have healed otherwise but she thrashed about as she felt something touching her skin. 'Shh…It's alright Kagome.' Inuyasha reassured her as he watched her before he climbed on the bed to comfort her. _

_Morning had come but something was missing from his arms and around him. He shot up looking for his friend worried about her until he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. His Okaasan was probably cooking breakfast and looking over at the chair in front of his desk Kagome's clothes were there so she had gone for a run. _

_'Hello Inuyasha. I see that you finally woke up. It's after 9.' His mother gave that secret smile that only mothers could give when they knew something that the kids didn't want them to know._

_'Keh, what's that smile about?' Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest trying to keep from yawning too much. _

_'I was just thinking about the cute pups that you two would have.' His mother answered.  
_

_The interpretation to that was that she had opened the door and checked on him to make sure that he was in the bed instead of out as he was sometimes. 'You know Shippou was sandwiched quite cozily between you two when I checked on you guys.'_

'_Someone hurt her Okaasan.' Inuyasha said briefly._

Inuyasha shook his head at the memory. He was never letting another man hurt _his_ Kagome. The last man that did nearly end up in the hospital with the exception that Kagome came along and stopped him. The man would never hurt her again though.

"Inuyasha I lost you somewhere are you even listening to me?" Miroku snapped his fingers trying to get his friend attention.

Inuyasha gave an annoyed growl and looked away. Sure I was listening when you were talking."

"What did I say?" Miroku prompted.

"You were talking about Sango as you always do."

"That doesn't mean that you were listening."

Inuyasha smelt the object of his thoughts coming toward them with the said tajiyah. "Hey, Inuyasha how did you do on your tests?"

"Keh, what do you think?"

Sango glared behind him. Miroku gulped and tried to hide as much as he could behind Inuyasha. "What did you do Miroku ask another woman to bear your child?" Inuyasha stepped out of the way because he didn't want to be the one that was hit by Sango's wrath. "I can't believe I agreed to share an apartment with you." Inuyasha shook his head and led Kagome away before he stopped and hid her behind him.

What do you want?" Inuyasha held the defensive stance not letting Kagome look around his shoulder.

"I was trying to talk to Kagome about helping me do my studies." Inuyasha looked at the male that was trying to take over his territory.

"Inuyasha if it bothers you we can do it at the apartment. He's not going to hurt me. You've taught me how to take care of myself, remember?" She whispered behind his ear.

Kagome knew that they weren't going left alone anyways. Inuyasha would have Sesshomaru watching the house if he wasn't home. She understood why he was so protective of her but it was the same reason that she was protective of him.

_Kagome watched, only sighing as she saw the girls pass by her wanting to see if they could get a date with him. She didn't know why they kept trying when_ _he constantly turned them down. There was something different though._

_She scanned the group of girls seeing no unusual colors of hair. They all looked the same that was until somebody jumped out of the middle of the group and grabbed him. There were no teachers around to see what was going on but when the one girl grabbed him it slowed him down enough to allow the girls to all pile on top of him. _

_Kagome ran to them as fast as she could to try to help her friend. She had watched many mobs go after him but he had always been able to get away from them. The girls didn't seem to notice the one that was walking toward them her nonexistent temper glaring danger all around her. 'Get off!' She wasn't heard the first time much to their misfortune. She pulled her off and sent her flying back a few feet. 'I said get off of him, NOW!' The girls scrambled away as fast as they could. They had never seen Kagome Higurashi this mad. Scratch that, they had never seen her mad at all._

_Kagome looked at her beaten hanyou friend whose shirt had been shredded, his undershirt was literally non existent and a few scratches that would no doubt heal by tonight. Kagome knelt down to help him up only to find that he was up and flying her away from the school. He wasn't going to be worried about school for the rest of the day. At the his house he put her down as he entered his room. Kagome looked at his now completely bare chest. She had forgotten how good he could look underneath his shirt. 'See something you like wench?' He asked with amusement._

_'Just get a shirt on.' She answered him._

_Inuyasha complied as he looked at His Kagome. 'Where did you get the strength to pull that girl off?'_

_'I don't know. I guess I was just tired of seeing all of those girls chasing you all the time.' Kagome answered looking elsewhere. _

_Inuyasha smiled amused at his friend. She was as protective of him as he was of her. They stayed in his room until his mom had called them down for dinner. _

The night passed with ease and Sesshomarou never had to leave the car that he was watching from. Kagome had told the boy that she wasn't' interested in seeing anyone, nicely that is. Inuyasha had come in thirt5y minutes later and he recognized the boy's depression.

Inuyasha took her close to him, "What you do turn away his advances?" He whispered in her hear. Inuyasha could feel her nod into his chest. No one other than their closest friends how close they really were. They had never done anything about it. Most of the time Kagome's room was used for Sango or Miroku if they stayed the night. They had gotten to the point a while back where they couldn't sleep very well without the other one. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as he picked her up and carried her to her room so that she could change. Inuyasha went to his room to change into his pajama bottoms. The phone ringing took him out of his thoughts. "What do you want letch?"

"I wanted to see if you were going to take my advice." Miroku answered.

"Why?"

"I asked Sango to marry me. That's when you were going to reveal how you feel.

"That wasn't what I said and you know it."

"No you said, 'The day you stop groping women.' I've only groped Sango for the longest time now. If you don't tell Kagome I will."

Inuyasha sighed as he went to check the door and make sure that it was locked. The door was sealed, "Miroku, what did you do?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone only to hear a dial tone.

He was so mad that his ears barely heard Kagome come behind him. "Inuyasha settle down. I'm sure that he didn't do anything that bad."

Inuyasha looked down at the hand that went around his waist. Kagome hated to be locked in. "Nah, I'm just going to kill him when I see him next time." He turned his nose into her hair and was greeted by her silk clad body. She had bought a new gown recently because he hadn't seen this one. That was one of the things that she had a love for was pretty night clothes. He loved what she slept in even though he never said anything about them. They each had their own matching robes that would cover up the gown until they went to sleep. This one seemed to be about the same as the others.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight woman." He growled as he led her to the bedroom that they slept in.

"You'll have to if I end up getting married." Kagome giggled. He had gone overprotective again without realizing.

"You won't be anyone else's. You're mine." Inuyasha growled and pulled her down on him when they reached the bed.

"I don't know if that will work now. I can't be yours if you have never claimed me." Kagome knew about being marked although he had never marked her, she had been told by her grandfather and Sesshomarou had made sure she had been educated in the ways of youkai since she and Inuyasha had been friends for so long.

"I don't mind taking care of that problem you know." He flipped her over and nuzzled her neck.

"You're ready for such a big step Inuyasha?"

"How is it so big? We sleep in the same bed, share the same apartment, use the same toothbrush…" he didn't finish that thought as he thought about the time he had walked in on her in the bathroom.

"Would you get that thought out of your head?" She squirmed slightly. She wasn't really trying to get away. She was just getting comfortable.

"Stop that."

"Why?" She challenged him. That's when she looked into his eyes that flashed slightly red.

He didn't answer her as he bent down and gently nibbled on her neck. "Inu…" she didn't finish what she started to say as he licked his way up her neck.

Inuyasha wasn't aware of the movements that he was making at first but Kagome was no longer moving underneath him. Her throat was vibrating with a satisfied purr that surprised both of them. The growl that came from him was low and was vibrating into her as he made his way to her lips.

Kagome felt a vibration running through her body that left her humming. That was until she felt the earth open up and swallow her whole as Inuyasha kissed her mouth gentle abandon. She opened her eyes to see through the moonlight that he had his youkai stripes but that didn't bother in the slightest. Her left hand reached out to caress the purple stripe before closing her eyes again. She had been waiting for something like this. Inuyasha's hands were busily running down her silk clad body as he kissed her passionately.

Her body responded hungrily to his touch that she had only ever dreamed of (and woke up a few times feeling his hands doing exactly this.) The purr in her throat was starting to combine with his already vibrating body.

Inuyasha loved her bodies response to his touch. He left her mouth panting and waiting for him as he worked his way back down to her neck. "Inuyasha," her voice broke through his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome, what have I done?" He whimpered as his eyes turned slowly back to normal.

"You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to do." She whispered as she pulled him back down to her.

"You sure about that…"

"I'll be fine Inuyasha you've never hurt me before." Inuyasha looked at the black haired woman that lay beneath him full of trust before he kissed her again with more hunger than he had been kissing her.

-

-

-

Sorry guys your imagination will have to go wild after this.


End file.
